1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having multiple displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, displays of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are continuously being enlarged, such that the portable electronic devices can display images more clearly. However, enlarged displays may use a great deal of electric power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.